


Madaconda

by kesha



Series: MaDancy-verse [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV) RPF
Genre: Anaconda Was a Cultural Phenomenon, Borderline Cracky, Borderline Serious, Established Relationship, Hugh's Adidas shorts, M/M, Mads' Tan Leather Jacket, Twerking, Twitter Made This Happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:19:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5541476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kesha/pseuds/kesha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Think of the Anaconda music video and picture Mads in Drake's place and Hugh in Nicki's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Madaconda

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chesapeakecannibal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chesapeakecannibal/gifts).



> I sent out a tweet yesterday, saying, "I wanna write a crack fic where Hugh gives Mads a lap dance to Anaconda like Nicki did Drake in the video. Somebody stop me *3 Face With Tears of Joy emoji's*" and all the responses that I got were, DO IT, so here it is...
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a true story which is happening right now in a parallel universe.
> 
> Disclaimer #2: I am absolute trash.

“Hey, how did the thing go?” Out of breath, Hugh greeted Mads as the older man walked through the door.

“It went alright. Will have to do another meeting another day though. What did you do today?” Mads answered while fishing his wallet, keys, and phone out of his pockets, setting them down on a table, and taking off his leather jacket.

Mads noticed that Hugh looked a little sweaty and there was music coming out of the little wireless speaker. Hugh rested his hands on his waist.

“I’ve been, uh, …exercising.”

“Inside?” Mads eyed Hugh’s sweaty body curiously. Hugh was in his casual clothes; a grey t-shirt with a pair of black Adidas gym shorts with red stripes. There were wet spots on his shirt where his sweat glands were.

Hugh nodded.

“Yeah.”

“What kind of exercises?” Mads walked to Hugh and passed him the bottle of water that Hugh had set out for himself. Hugh muttered a thanks and took a sip before answering, “dancing. It’s hard. I haven’t danced in a while.”

This took Mads by surprise.

“Did you start dancing at home without me?”

“Well, it’s not really dancing. I mean, it’s not your kind of dancing, you know…”

“What kind of dancing is it?”

“I’m sure you’ve heard of it. It’s called ‘twerking,’” Hugh squinted his eyes at “twerking” and waited for Mads to laugh at him, but Mads just lifted his brows.

“Yeah? I’ve seen it but never done it myself,” he answered.

“Oh… ever had it done on you?” Hugh asked. Mads paused to think for a second.

“No, I don’t think so.”

“Well, drag a chair over here and take a seat. You can watch while I continue my _workout_.” Hugh turned up the volume of his music as Mads dragged a chair over and took a seat in it.

“Alright,” Mads leaned back in his chair and sighed when he felt the muscles in his back relax.

Hugh took the time Mads was getting comfortable to pick the song he wanted to twerk to. The YouTube tutorial that he watched used Anaconda by Nicki Minaj, so he was going to go with that one. He played the song on his iPod which was already connected to the speaker. As soon as the first line of the song rang through the speaker, Mads’ eyes shifted to Hugh as Hugh prepared his body.

_MY ANACONDA DON’T!_

Mads laughed to himself at that despite not knowing what it meant.

Hugh pressed pause.

“Hold on, I’m not gonna do the whole song. I’ll just do the part where she dances on Drake,” Hugh said as he dragged his finger across the touchscreen, looking for the part he wanted.

“Drake’s on the song?” Mads asked, not that he cared or knew who Drake was. Mads had only heard of the name.

“I don’t know. Probably. He’s in the video,” Hugh answered and set the iPod down when he found the part.

“Okay, I think this is it. Ready?” Hugh asked from where he was standing a couple feet away from Mads.

“Yes,” Mads nodded.

“Alright, here we go,” Hugh spoked, more to himself, and got on his knees, dropping on all fours. He started crawling towards Mads.

“Oh my God,” Mads mumbled to himself, a small smile playing on his lips, eyes fixing on Hugh on the floor, walking on hands and knees and in-sync with the beat.

_Yeah, he love this fat ass, HAHAHAHAHA, HAHA._

Hugh stopped between Mads' spread legs and slid his hands up Mads’ body. Mads smiled, finding the idea of getting the lap dance from Hugh funny, although feeling hot at the same time. He had to suppress his sexual arousal when Hugh’s hands got too close to his crotch but never directly touched it by inhaling sharply and shifting his legs slightly.

When the beat shifted, Hugh got his hands off and stood up, going to stand beside Mads with his back to him, bending his knees to make his ass stick out. The position allowed his ass to touch Mads’ leg lightly. Hands on knees, Hugh started shaking his ass up and down. Mads was both surprised and impressed that Hugh could actually make his ass bounce.

_Fuck the skinny bitches,_

_Fuck the skinny bitches in the club._

Hugh straightened up and went to stand in front of Mads again, feet apart, back facing Mads still. He started shaking his ass again, this time winding his hips in a smooth, circular motion like Nicki Minaj, biting his lip as he did. Hugh turned his head slightly so that Mads could see his face, his arms bended at elbows and turned up by either of his sides, hands forming loose fists. It was now that Mads was officially turned on.

_Fuck you if you skinny, bitches, what?!_

Mads was distracted when the odd laughing fit began but not for long because Hugh dropped to his hands and knees again. Hugh waited for another beat drop before he began backing his ass up towards Mads on all fours smoothly to both of their surprises and stopped at the same spot between Mads' legs. He started to stand back up with his ass facing Mads, resting it right above the crotch and twerking viciously on him. The smile on Mads’ face began to fade as he was enjoying Hugh’s twerking more and more and not in the same way he was enjoying it in the beginning.

Hugh kept twerking to the beat until the song was coming to an end and Mads had a sudden urge to grab his ass. His hand went for it but Hugh was quick to stop him, slapping the hand away and walking away from Mads. He turned to him as the song finished, panting slightly. With his hands on his hips, he started, “so…,” an intake of breath, “what did you think?” Hugh lifted his brows to add an effect to the question. Mads blinked lightly.

“That was very good. I was enjoying it a lot. Why did you stop?”

“The song’s over,” Hugh answered.

“Well, play it again and come back it here. This time from the beginning.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted it to be 100% cracky/mega dank at first but changed my mind once I got to writing and wanted to make it serious and realistic as possible and that's how this ended up being borderline cracky and borderline serious. I am so sorry.
> 
> Twitter: [@hughdansy](http://twitter.com/hughdansy/)  
> Tumblr: [uhhuhhanni](http://uhhuhhanni.tumblr.com/)


End file.
